


[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] Lazy Afternoon

by Heartythrills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, KuroTsuki Week, KuroTsuki Week 2017, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sex on Furniture, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: “Netflix and Chill?” Kuroo asks, resting his hands on both of Tsukki’s knees and his face on one of them. Tsukki takes his eyes off his phone and returns Kuroo’s gaze."If by that, you mean putting on a Netflix show and chilling on the couch actually watching, then ok."





	[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] Lazy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> For Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week 2017. Prompt: Cuddle.

It is a hot, lazy afternoon and Kuroo and Tsukki both don’t want to do anything. Both have been in their boxers and t-shirts all day. Kuroo slumps onto the couch next to Tsukki. The boyfriend has his back to the armrest and his eyes on his phone, his toes curling when Kuroo touches his legs.

“Netflix and Chill?” Kuroo asks, resting his hands on both of Tsukki’s knees and his face on one of them. Tsukki takes his eyes off his phone and returns Kuroo’s gaze.

"If by that, you mean putting on a Netflix show and chilling on the couch actually watching, then ok."

But Tsukki can barely keep his eyes open as he rest against Kuroo’s chest. The summer heat is draining his energy and his eyes close. Kuroo runs his fingers through the golden strands of hair before kissing his boyfriend’s forehead. Tsukki has been making a habit of falling asleep on his chest. Kuroo doesn’t mind. He quite enjoys watching Tsukki’s unguarded pureness. Of course, there were times when Tsukki’s dreams were a bit sensual. Kuroo’s stomach knots at the memory, feeling the rush of heat coursing through his veins.

“What?” Tsukki mumbles as he turns over and snuggles against Kuroo’s shoulder, his breath warm against his collarbone, and hair skimming his throat.

“What what?”

“Your heart…beat…” Tsukki breathes, the subtle contact of his lips leaving wakes of goosebumps on Kuroo’s neck. He tries not to think about that time Tsukki had rattled his willpower in his sleep. Tries not to remember the needy groans Tsukki had rasped. Tries not to remember how Tsukki had raised his hands over his head, arched his back, and rolled his hips with his legs apart asking Kuroo for more. 

But Kuroo thinks about it. He thinks about Tsukki’s erection throbbing in his hand, thinks about Tsukki’s erotically tempting expression as he melted under Kuroo’s touch, thinks about his mouth opening and closing, mumbling, “Touch me.”

Kuroo weaves his fingers with Tsukki's. “You.”

Kuroo had sat there, his own erection throbbing against Tsukki's back as the hot liquid spilled over his hands. Tsukki’s body trembled sensitively as Kuroo undressed him, cleaned him up, and took him to bed. His naked body pressed against Kuroo was torture.

"Me what?" Tsukki's voice pulls Kuroo back to the room.

"You're so cute," Kuroo responds and kisses Tsukki's head, the smell of his hair drugging him. "And sexy..."

Tsukki chuckles lightly. "And you're hard..."

“I am.”

“Need me?” Tsukki kisses the hollow of Kuroo’s throat, causing Kuroo’s heart to stutter.

“All the time,” Kuroo rasps.

“But I don’t have the energy for that…” 

"You don't need to," Kuroo whispers to Tsukki. "It'll be all on me..."

“How sweet of you,” Tsukki says, his voice dripping with sarcasm, but he relaxes into Kuroo’s hold.

“Want me to take you to bed?” Kuroo asks as he kisses down Tsukki’s neck.

“Nnn...no” Tsukki shakes his head. “Not clean...”

Kuroo lays Tsukki on the couch and sits between his legs to kiss him. He kisses Tsukki’s lashes, his cheeks, his nose, down his chin to his neck.

“You missed a spot,” Tsukki mumbles, his eyes closed.

Kuroo trails kisses up his neck and jawline before kissing his lips. Tsukki smiles against him, softly kissing him, wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue.

“You sure you want to take it slow?” Tsukki asks, opening his mouth to let Kuroo’s tongue in.

Kuroo only brushes his tongue against Tsukki’s before sucking his lower lip lightly. “You don’t want to?”

“I don’t mind,” Tsukki murmurs and let Kuroo place his hands above his head as he takes off Tsukki’s shirt to tie them.

Kuroo kisses Tsukki again, this time letting his tongue dance with Tsukki’s. He drinks Tsukki’s kisses and hums before sucking his throat, causing Tsukki to gasp. Kuroo runs his tongue gently across Tsukki’s collarbones down his chest and kisses the center. Kuroo kisses around Tsukki’s now perked nipples, breathes over it, but doesn’t touch it.

“Seriously, Kuroo,” Tsukki almost groans, tipping his head back and arching his back to offer himself up.

Kuroo mouths his nipple, feeling Tsukki tremble, breathe, and harden. He swirls his tongue as he takes Tsukki’s boxers off and strokes his erection, the head already dripping. Then he bites and squeezes at the same time, reveling in Tsukki’s uncontrolled moan and bucking of his hips. But Tsukki doesn’t say anything this time. He just breathes, sighs, and moans.

Kuroo places Tsukki’s legs on his shoulder and kisses his inner thighs, watching his boyfriend squeeze his eyes and tip his head in at the sensation. His face is flushed pink and dripping with sweat, and so erotically stimulating. His blood simmers and his erection aches. He wants to be inside Tsukki right now. But, it’s not time yet.

Kuroo inserts his tongue into Tsukki, listening to the sweet moans as Tsukki wraps his legs around Kuroo for more. Kuroo presses one finger, two fingers and Tsukki’s breathing labors and he starts squirming.

“Oh my fucking god, Kuroo!” Tsukki hisses, his voice raspy and needy as he bucks his hips.

Kuroo grins and lifts Tsukki to straddle him, placing his tied hands around Kuroo’s neck. He releases his erection, letting it throb against Tsukki’s as he rubs the head together. Tsukki’s body tenses, and he opens his mouth to kiss Kuroo, his tongue desperately wrestling with Kuroo’s. 

“Almost…” Tsukki gasps and tries to lift himself up, but Kuroo holds his hips in place. “Not…there” His voice is breathy and hot, and Kuroo likes it.

“Where do you want me?”

“Inside.”

Kuroo grins and releases Tsukki. His feels as though his brain exploded when Tsukki’s insides wrapped him. He bites down on Tsukki’s neck as he thrusts, listening to Tsukki chant his name in broken syllables until Tsukki is almost screaming, and he spills into Tsukki as Tsukki spills onto him. And the place is a fucking mess now.

Tsukki tightens at the sensitivity before falling limp on Kuroo.

“Netflix and Chill,” Kuroo whispers.

“Fuck you.”

“You just did.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late, ok, but better late than never. Skipping cafe for now to work on Ds


End file.
